Sleepsong
by EdithMay
Summary: Sequel to Paradise Circus. If you commit suicide, you go to Hell. And that is exactly where Charlotte went. Now a demon, Abbadon gives Charlotte a mission. To find and kill Crowley. But it all goes wrong, and Charlotte doesn't know what to do anymore. Please like and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hell is not what you think any more. During Crowley's reign, it was like the Hell you hear in the ancient stories. Hell-fire, screams heard 24/7. Demons torturing, drinking the blood wine of the souls they've harmed. All that jazz. Ever since Abbadon came into power some 20 years ago, Hell time, things have changed drastically. Hell is now a huge, dark and Gothic city, full of ancient and modern buildings. Like Prague. It is full of demons that are in love with this city. They love the slums where they torture souls, and they love the large mansion right in the middle of the city where Abbadon and her favourites live. They love the clubs, and the blood stained streets. It is a city that never sleeps. No one sleeps. All except for one. One of Abbadon's most prized favourites . She likes to sleep. She loves the feeling of nothingness when she falls into a deep sleep. The feeling of not having to feel anything any more. She felt it after she had jumped off that bridge, leaving humanity behind. Something she hoped that she would never have to return again. Now, that feeling is the only thing she desires. Not even Abbadon's nightly visits could satisfy that want. That need.

Charlotte has felt that need and now that she is a demon in Hell, sleep is the only way to satisfy it.

Charlotte lay, half asleep on her bed, watching the shadows created by the candles as they dance on the walls. She thought about Earth, if anything had changed. Abbadon never let her leave Hell. Hardly ever let her leave their large home. Charlotte would watch the city, and wonder why Abbadon wouldn't let her out. She is very possessive over Charlotte. Always has been. Charlotte closed her black eyes, listening to the inhuman screams outside. Her train of thought was broken when the door opened and Abbadon stepped into the room quietly. She walked over to Charlotte and sat down on the bed beside her.

"Wakey, wakey, sunshine!" She giggled, looking down at Charlotte. She yawned as she looked up at Abbadon.

"I've been awake the whole time." Charlotte said, smirking a little. She bit her lip a little as she looked up at her.

"I have a mission for you." Abbadon said, straddling Charlotte. "I've asked many other people to do it, and you are the best pick for this. It breaks my heart to have to send you away." Abbadon murmured as she kissed Charlotte's neck.

"You are sending me away?" Charlotte asked, surprised as she sat up and looked at Abbadon, her eyes wide.

"Yes. To Earth. The human world." Abbadon said, holding Charlotte's hands gently.

"What for? What is this mission, Abbadon?" Charlotte hissed, her eyes flashing black.

"Oh don't be angry, sweetheart!" Abbadon laughed and hugged Charlotte tightly. "I need you to do a little spying for me. And maybe a little bit of killing too."

"Who am I spying on?" Charlotte asked slowly. Abbadon moved away from her, getting serious now.

"You remember the Winchesters and Crowley, don't you?" Abbadon asked, her lips curling into a sly smile.

"Vaguely." Charlotte joked. She remembered them very well. "What about them?"

"You will go to Earth, and find the Winchesters. Become friends with them again. They still have Crowley around. Do not give yourself away as a demon. They will kill you if you do, and I can't lose you, Charlotte. Pretend to be a human. A hunter like them. I will give you everything you need for it. You will spy on them, and report to either me, or one of my second most trusted demons every night. If something goes wrong, you must get out of there as fast as possible, do you understand?" Abbadon asked, her grip on Charlotte's hands tightening. Charlotte nodded slowly.

"Yes, Abbadon. I understand."

"Good. If I give you the order to, you will kill Crowley, and whoever stands in your way. You are a powerful demon, Charlotte. Very powerful. I am confident that you will not fail." Abbadon smiled, kissing Charlotte's forehead. "Now. No more time for sleep. You need to get ready."

The bar was crowded that night. Full of people set on wasting money on a drink that could kill them. Full of people that think the bar waitress is a therapist. Charlotte leaned against the counter, pretending to listen to the one drunk man who was having trouble saying the words. The door opened and she looked up as Dean Winchester walked into the bar, and strode towards the counter. Charlotte smiled, running her hair through her insanely curly hair and she walked away from the drunk man, over to Dean Winchester.

"What can I get for you?" Charlotte smiled at him. Dean looked up at her, and smiled. Abbadon had always told her she was the most beautiful demon she had ever seen in her long life.

"A beer." Dean said, watching her. She nodded, getting him one and set it down in front of him. "Busy night?" He asked, taking a sip of it.

"Ugh. It is. Thank god my shift is over in an hour." Charlotte said, winking at him. Dean smiled again, hardly able to take his eyes off her.

"Well maybe I'll stay and you can have some good company. I can handle my liquor well."He laughed.

"I bet." Charlotte smiled, leaning against the counter as she watched him.

"So. What is a gorgeous woman like you working in a place like this? There must be a story there." Dean asked, smirking a little.

"Do you always flatter women to get them in bed?" Charlotte said, looking up at him through her lashes.

"Most of the time. But I can tell that it won't work on you. You must hear it too much." Dean said, taking another sip of his beer.

"I do actually. My name is Jessica by the way." Charlotte said, smirking a little.

"Jessica? My brother dated a girl named Jessica." Dean said, setting his bottle down as he looked down at the counter.

"Did they break up? Long distance or something?" Charlotte asked, getting him another beer.

"Yeah, something like that." Dean said, opening the bottle.

"Oh. That sucks. You seem pretty down though. What's up? You know, bar tenders make great therapists." Charlotte laughed.

"Well...I uh...I knew this girl." Dean stammered.

"We all knew this girl." Charlotte laughed.

"She was 16. Me and my brother, Sam, became good friends with her. And we tried to help her. She was depressed and all. But we uh...We couldn't save her. And she killed herself. That was a year ago today." Dean said, looking down.

"Oh...God, I'm so sorry." Charlotte said softly.

"Don't be. I just hope that she might be happy now. She told us before she died that she hoped that she would go to Heaven and get the happiness she never had in life." Dean said drinking half the bottle.

"Well...that isn't the common belief. They say you go to Hell if you commit suicide." Charlotte said. She could tell that maybe she shouldn't have said that. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me."

"No...No. It's fine." Dean said, and looked up at Charlotte, smiling. "Tell me the story of why you are working here!"

"Well...I'm travelling. I travel all over the country. Not really living anywhere. It's fun you know. And I need to do jobs to get money to support my travels." Charlotte said, smiling a little.

"Really? I used to do that with my brother, and we just kinda stopped now." Dean explained.

"You talk alot about your brother. Tell me about yourself." She giggled.

"Is this a date now?" Dean smirked.

"It could be. And there could be more in the future. Depending on if you take me home tonight or not." She laughed. Dean smirked, looking down.

"Well. My name is Dean. I am a..."He trailed off when he looked at the inside of her wrists. Charlotte looked down, confused. She still had her scars, the hundreds of them, but that wasn't what Dean was looking at. He was looking at the Anti Possession tattoo on her wrist. It hurt like Hell, literally, when Abbadon put it on her. It limited some of her powers, but with another tattoo on the back of her neck, she got them back again. "Is that what I think it is?" Dean asked, looking up at her, and smiled a little.

"It might be." Charlotte smiled.

"When does your shift end again?" He smirked.

"Less then an hour."


	2. Chapter 2

Charlotte fell on top of Dean, both breathing heavily. Dean laughed a little as her curly hair covered his face. She smirked, rolling off him and laid on the bed beside him.

"God, that felt good." Dean smiled at her.

"I'm glad to hear." Charlotte giggled, laying her head on his chest and she traced his Anti Possession tattoo. "How long have you been a hunter?" She asked softly.

"Since I was a kid, actually. I was raised into it. What about you?" Dean asked, gently running his hands through her hair.

"I left my family when I was 18. I wanted to go to University to study Astronomy. Space. I was 23 when I met a shape shifter that had killed my room mate. Not sure why, but I killed it. I got the hunting fever." Charlotte smirked.

"Why study space?" Dean asked, looking down at her. Charlotte glanced up at her.

"Where you thinking that I wanted to go to school to study law or something?" She laughed.

"Of course not, Jessica!" Dean smirked. Charlotte smiled, glad that he can't recognize her.

"I wanted to study astronomy because space is just...so fascinating. There is so much unknown...And it's all complicated. I wanted to learn as much as I could. Maybe one day, I'll go back." Charlotte smiled, sitting up and looked down at him, taking his hand and gently kisses it. "Did you ever go to University, Dean?"

"No. I didn't. My brother went to Stanford though for a year or two." Dean explained.

"And hunting took him out of it?"

"Yeah..." Dean said, looking down. Charlotte leaned down and kissed his forehead. Dean smiled a little, her hair tickling his nose. "Do you want to help me and my brother on this case we are working on?" He asked, looking up at her. Charlotte smiled brightly.

"Of course. Anything I can do to help. Is it a complicated case?" She asked, laying down beside him.

"A little bit." He said with a yawn. Charlotte smiled, watching him close his eyes, and slowly fall into a deep sleep. Before she could sleep, she would have to report back to Abbadon. She got up, and pulled on her clothes, and walked outside to the back of the motel and waited. Her eyes went black as as Abbadon appeared behind her. Charlotte turned and looked at Abbadon.

"You had sex with Dean Winchester. I did not expect you to get that close." Abbadon said, and smiled at her

"Is it that easy to tell?" Charlotte giggled. Abbadon walked over to her, taking her hand.

"Just remember that you are mine, sunshine." Abbadon smirked. "Now tell me what you know so far."

"He is currently working a case, and has invited me to join him. He will lead me to Crowley." Charlotte said, looking up at Abbadon and smiled.

"Good. Go with him. Stay this close to Dean. It will help if they ever start to doubt you." Abbadon smirked.

In the morning, Charlotte sat in the front seat of the Impala beside Dean while he drove. She glanced at him and smiled a little. She could tell that he liked the over the knee black socks she wore with her t-shirt tucked into her high waisted jean shorts. She glanced at him and laughed a little, the wind coming through the open window billowing her hair around her face. Dean smiled at her.

"So tell me about this case!" Charlotte smiled, turning in her seat to see him better.

"It's a ghost case. It's strange. Ever since the 1730s, a ghost shows up every four months and kills four people in the span of one night, then disappears for another four months. And just recently, demons got involved, which is strange. They are breaking the ghost's pattern, forcing it to kill more people then just on the one night. All the people are in the same age group, and same hair colour, everything. And we have no idea why yet. Sam is working on it." Dean explained, glancing at her every so often as he spoke.

"Maybe it's the ghost of a witch. Maybe part of a ritual that she wanted to complete when she was alive, and never got the chance to." Charlotte suggested.

"That could be an explanation. Why do you think the demons would be a part of it?" Dean asked, smiling at her.

"Well...Maybe because the ritual was one for Lucifer, they might want to help if they are loyal to him?" Charlotte said, leaning back in her seat.

"Maybe. You said talk about it to Sam. We will be there soon."

Charlotte walked with Dean into the large library in the Men of Letters bunker. She pretended to be amazed, but she really wasn't. She had seen it all before. She looked up as Sam walked into the room and smiled at Dean, then noticed Charlotte, and Dean holding her hand.

"Dean, who is this?" Sam asked, confused.

"Sam, this is Jessica. Jessica, this is my brother, Sam." Dean said smiling.

"Hi. Nice to meet you, Sam Winchester. I've heard a lot about you. Hunters like to gossip, you know." Charlotte said, glancing at Dean then to Sam.

"Wait...are you a hunter?" Sam asked. Charlotte showed him her Anti-Possession tattoo.

"Hey, Sam. Can you help me carry some of the guns in here? I want to clean them and stuff." Dean asked. Sam nodded and followed him as Charlotte sat down on the table. She turned when Kevin walked into the room, followed by Crowley who held a large amount of books on ghosts and such. He almost dropped them when he saw Charlotte.

"Something wrong?" She asked, smiling brightly.

"Who are you?" Crowley asked, sensing something off about her.

"Dean's new girlfriend, I suppose. My name is Jessica. I'm a hunter like you are, I think?" She asked, smiling.

"I'm Kevin." Kevin said, looking at her with wide eyes. Charlotte smiled and winked at him. "And this is Crowley." Kevin said, pointing to Crowley as he set the books down on the table.

"Interesting name. I've heard it before. A demon, right?" Charlotte asked sweetly.

"Yeah." Crowley said, watching her with narrowed eyes.

"Dean, what the hell?!" Sam cried when they were outside. "One night stand, and you bring her back with you!"

"Sam, enough. Okay? She's smart, very smart. And I like her. I do. So screw off." Dean snarled, reaching into the car, to grab one of his guns.

"Her name is Jessica...Jess!" Sam snarled.

"I did not give her that name, Sammy." Dean said, turning and looked at him. Sam paused, and leaned towards the car, smelling it. "Sam, what the hell are you doing?"

"Do you smell that?" Sam asked, opening the Impala door and sitting down in the front seat.

"Smell what?" Dean asked, rolling his eyes. "Old car , beer and gun powder?"

"No. Your whole car smells like sulphur." Sam said, looking up at Dean with wide eyes. Dean looked confused. Sam got out of the car and grabbed a bottle of holy water and started to walk towards the bunker.

"Sam! What the hell are you doing?!" Dean yelled. He ran after Sam, and caught up just in time as Sam opened the cap and dumped the whole bottle on Charlotte. She gasped in shock as Sam started to say the exorcism. When nothing happens, she looks up at Sam, narrowing her eyes.

"What the hell?" She snapped, glaring at him.

"Just checking." Sam hissed.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean lead Charlotte to the bathroom where she wanted to dry the water off. She walked into the bathroom, closing the door and locked it. She fell onto the floor, shaking violently as the water burned her. It had taken all of her powers to stop it from hurting her for a few moments. She chokes back screams, dragging herself to the tub and turned on the faucet, washing away the holy water. She sighed in relief as the the cold water washed over her, the pain fading. After a few minutes, she towled off and changed, walking back to the library.

"Better?" Dean smiled at her. She nodded, and smiled.

"Why did he do that? You know I'm not a demon." Charlotte said, making Dean think that she is upset about it.

"I don't know. Don't worry about it Jessica. I will talk to him." Dean smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Alright. I'm not terribly angry. I understand why he did it. He was just protecting his big brother!" She giggled. Dean smiled and kissed her deeply before they walked into the library. Crowley scowled at Charlotte, feeling that something was very, very off with this 'Jessica' person. Kevin thought that something was very familiar about her.

"I told you she was a hunter, Sam." Dean said, leaning against the Impala as he talked to Sam.

"So why does the car smell like sulphur? Were you making love to a demon?" Sam snapped.

"Oh don't even start, Ruby lover." Dean snarled, turning to look at Sam. "She's human. I know her."

"Yeah well, I thought that I knew Ruby too." Sam hissed, taking a swing from his beer.

"Jessica is not Ruby. She is going to help us with this case, and I don't care about your damn feelings." Dean snapped. He turned, walking towards the door.

"If it turns out that I'm right..." Sam called after Dean. "I'll kill her myself!"

It was past midnight when Charlotte quietly walked out of the men of letters bunker, past the car and down the dirt road to where Abbadon waited for her. Abbadon turned and looked at Charlotte and she could instantly tell that she had been hurt. She walked over to Charlotte, grabbing her wrist and pulled her close, looking at the marks on her.

"Who hurt you?" Abbadon snarled.

"Sam Winchester. He threw holy water on me." Charlotte said, slowly looking up at her Queen.

"And did he find out that you are a demon?" Abbadon demanded.

"No.I was able to hide it." Charlotte explainesd. Abbadon nodded slowly. "I might have trouble getting close to Crowley. He suspects that something is off about me, but he isn't sure what."

"Then show him that nothing is off. Be friends with him. You were when you were a pathetic human." Abbadon said, turning away from her. If Charlotte wasn't a demon, if she remembered what emotions felt like, that comment would have hurt. But it didn't.

"Okay." Charlotte said, nodding.

"Yes, Your Grace." Abbadon corrected her.

"Yes your grace." Charlotte said slowly. She didn't like saying that. Abbadon had never made her say it before. "Is something wrong, Abbadon?"

"Just kill Crowley! Do it soon." Abbadon snarled then disappeared. Charlotte sighed and turned, walking back towards the bunker. She stopped when she saw Crowley standing by the door. He couldn't possibly have heard anything.

"Hello Crowley." Charlotte said, smirking a little. "Will you let me pass?"

"What are you doing out here so late?" Crowley asked, stepping towards her.

"I needed air. A walk before I go to sleep." Charlotte answered, narrowing her eyes at him. She noticied the demon blade in his hand. "Why do you have a knife?"

"Just a precaution. There are demons out there." Crowley said.

"Yes. There are. And you should be very scared of them, Crowley." Charlotte smiled sweetly and walked inside.

A young woman walked home from the library. She had closed it, and locked the doors. She walked through the dark park, her home on the other side. A branch snapped behind her and she turned, her eyes wide. She dropped her shoulder bag when she saw a woman in 1700s clothing advancing towards her.

"That is a really cool costume, you know. Really accurate compared to most. Well done..." The librarian stammered.

"Thank you." The ghost smiled, and with a simple movement, she ripped the Librarian's throat out.

Charlotte stood beside Dean as they looked down at the mangled corpse.

"Amy Michaels. 29. Libarian. And another one of the witch's victims. " Sam said, as a police officer pulled a blanket over Amy's body.

"Are you sure there is no connection other then their age?" Charlotte asked. "Anything at all?"

"Well, Amy is a Libarian. The other so far this was a gym owner, very fit. And the third was a model." Sam explained.

"Smarts, alethtic, beauty. Does that sound like the perfect traits to you?" Dean asked.

" So the witch is trying to create the perfect traits for herself or what? How could this be a sacrfice?" Charlotte asked, confused. "I have never heard of a ritual like that."

"Well I'm sure there is one." Sam said. When they got back to the bunker, Kevin told them that they had found the place where the Witch lived and died. They decieded that Charlotte, Sam and Dean would go, see if they could burn the bones or whatever it was that keeping her there. In the car, Charlotte sat in the back, looking out the window at the dark scenery as they passed. Sam glanced at her every so often.

"Are you checking out my girl?" Dean asked, smirking a little.

"Dean, I'm having total deja vu right now. Remember? We were coming back from getting Charlotte after she called us, asking for help, and she sat in the backseat right in the same spot, in the same position..." Sam explained.

"Jessica is not Charlotte. She is 29. Charlotte was 17. There is no way that Jessica could ever possibly be Charlotte. " Dean laughed little as he spoke.

"It still smells like sulphur. Why does it smell like sulphur, Dean?" Sam asked, nnarrowing his eyes.

"I have no idea. You threw holy water on her and nothing happened. So it is not Jessica!" Dean snapped.

"And what if I'm right? Demons, if strong enough, can hide it!" Sam protested.

"Enough! I don't want to hear anymore about it. Alright?" Dean cried, glaring at Sam. Charlotte smiled as she looked out the window.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlotte walked with Dean, a flash light in one hand, and she held onto Dean's hand with the other, leading the way down the dark hallway. Sam had taken a different way, looking for any signs of the witch. Back at the bunker, Crowley sat across from Kevin, fidgeting. Kevin looked up at Crowley, confused.

"What is it?" Kevin asked.

"Something is off. It's not right." Crowley said, getting up and paced around the table.

"Well, most ghost cases aren't right." Kevin said, watching Crowley pace the room.

"No, no that isn't what I'm talking about. I'm talking about how demons are a part of this. They showed up the day before Dean brought this Jessica home. Jessica is strange. I get this dark feeling from her. And she looks familiar as hell too. I just can't put my finger on it. She isn't who and what she says she is. She has a part in this." Crowley said, grabbing Kevin's phone. "We have to tell Sam and Dean."

"Now? We don't even know if you are right! You could be wrong, Crowley!" Kevin cried, standing up, and tried to grab the phone away from him.

"I'm right! I must be!" Crowley cried, stepping away from Kevin as he dialled Sam's number.

Charlotte walked into a room, looking around. She knew what she had to do. Abbadon had informed her of what she must do. She had to kill Crowley within twenty four hours. She heard Sam calling for Dean. He had found something. Charlotte walked down the hall, following Dean. Sam stood in a room with demonic symbols all over the walls, along with witchcraft symbols. Charlotte watched them, her eyes going black for a moment. Abbadon had created the whole thing so she could get close to them. All of it was Abbadon's plan. She killed thousands of people. Charlotte stood in the doorway, watching Sam and Dean, all three of them silent. They all jumped when Sam's phone rang, breaking the disturbed silence. Sam answered, and Charlotte could tell by his expression that something was wrong. Sam glanced at Dean, then looked up at Charlotte.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked slowly, looking at Charlotte with wide eyes.

"What is it?" Dean asked, glancing at Sam, to Charlotte.

"Right...Well, we will be there soon." Sam said, and hung up. He turned to Dean and said slowly. "We have to go back, purple tie told us so." Sam said. Dean looked confused for a moment, then looked back at Charlotte and nodded, walking out of the room. At the car, Charlotte turned suddenly, just as Sam hit her hard in the face, knocking her out cold.

"Demon...She is a demon...How?!" Dean yelled, looking down at Charlotte. "Jess can't be a demon. Crowley is wrong." Dean cried as Sam pulled her body into the back seat. He looked up at Dean with narrowed eyes. "Never call this demonic bitch 'Jess' again." Sam snarled, closing the door harshly and climbed into the front seat.

"Unless you can prove it, I will never believe you. And if you are wrong..." Dean turned from Crowley to Sam. "I'm gonna kill you for hitting her."

"You saw those symbols, Dean. You know that there have been signs of demons around this place recently. The car smells like sulphur!" Sam cried.

"And you made it smell like dog. Do I need to remind you of that?" Dean snapped, glaring at Sam. Sam rolled his eyes, walking away from Dean, towards the chair where 'Jessica' was tied to, a devil's trap around her. Sam turned for a moment and looked at Dean.

"Don't ever bring up Ruby, ever again after this. Because you are feeling just how I felt. So don't ever get angry at me because of that ever again. Or I'll kill you." Sam snapped, then turned to 'Jessica', and threw holy water all over her. Charlotte, unprepared for it, screamed as she woken by the burning, her eyes black as she pulled against the ropes. Sam looked at Dean, narrowing his eyes darkly.

"I told you." Crowley said to Kevin. Charlotte leaned back in her chair, looking at them.

"Oh...Good for you. You solved it! You solved the damn riddle! I'm a demon! I'm not who I say I am." Charlotte screamed at them.

"Then who are you?" Sam snarled, threatening to throw more holy water on her. Charlotte looked up at Sam, and smirked a little. She made her voice sound younger as she spoke.

"If you commit suicide, you go to hell. I hope that I go to Heaven and have the happiness that I never got in life!" Charlotte said and smiled brightly before leaning back in the chair, glaring at them.

"Oh...God." Dean said, looking at her with wide eyes. Charlotte glanced at Dean, then to Crowley.

"I still have that pretty little necklace you gave me. Oh wait...No I don't. It's burning in Hell as we speak." Charlotte snarled. Crowley stepped forward slowly, looking down at her.

"Charlotte...You are better then this. You can't be a full demon yet...Not yet." He knelt down in front of her, watching Charlotte as she glared at him. "We can fix this." Charlotte laughed loudly, and kneed Crowley as best she could.

"You can't cure a demon! Just cause you almost did it once, doesn't mean that you can do it now! Abbadon has made us demons alot more powerful! This is who I am now. And you can't change that. Just kill me with that pretty little demon knife of yours!" Charlotte yelled, pulling against the ropes.

"Oh Charlotte, darling. Calm down sweetheart." Charlotte turned a little when she heard Abbadon. She looked back at her and smiled slightly, then glanced at Sam and Crowley, smiling slightly. Abbadon walked towards them, narrowing her eyes. "But you did fail, Charlotte. I'd have you killed for this." Charlotte's smile faded, and she looked down, shaking a little. Dean watched Charlotte's reaction to this, then looked at Abbadon. "Turn her back into a human for all I care. All she does it sleep all day. She's useless." Abbadon smirked, then looked at Sam who held the demon knife tightly in his hand. "We both know that they doesn't work on me. But it will work on Charlotte. Why don't you try it?" Abbadon smirked.

"No." Dean snarled at Abbadon, stepping forward with the very same sword that the shape shiftier Charlotte had used to attack them a year earlier. Abbadon laughed, and suddenly disappeared as Dean swung at the air where she had just been. Crowley looked up at Charlotte who seemed to be shaking, looking at the floor.

"She makes you love her...doesn't she?" Crowley asked slowly, moving back onto his knees in front of Charlotte. The demon nodded slowly. "We can fix this, Charlotte. I know you are angry, but you just have to trust me. It's going to be over soon."

"Is this what they did to you?" Charlotte asked, opening her black eyes slowly and looked at Crowley.

"Yes. They didn't finish it though. But we can for you. I was angry too. But now, I'm glad...Kinda. Do you trust me?" Crowley asked.

"No." Charlotte spat.

"Good." Crowley said, standing up and turned to the others. "Which one of you wants to do it?"


	5. Chapter 5

Charlotte listened in silence as they argued over who should be the one to turn her back into a human. Or a close to a human as demonly possible. She felt angry and upset. They didn't understand. None of them understand. If they understood, they would have killed her with that demon knife already. It would all be over. That was all she wanted. She didn't want to feel emotions again. Not ever. She didn't want to feel that despair, that suffering. It would kill her. Or she would kill herself again. Charlotte turned away from them, but still listened. They didn't want Sam to do it, fearing that it might trigger the trials again, and they don't want Crowley to do it because he isn't a full human. So it is narrowed down to Dean and Kevin.

"I should be the one to do it. I brought her here. I created this mess. I should fix it." Dean said. That hurt Charlotte, but it was the truth. She is a mess. Always has been.

"Are you sure, Dean? I mean you have done some pretty bad things." Sam pointed out.

"Yes, but so have you. I mean, I was supposed to be Michael's vessel. I got some holy, pure blood don't I?" Dean asked.

"I'm a prophet. I should do it." Kevin said. "And I understand her. You guys don't. I'll do it." They all looked at him in surprise.

"No. Sorry Kev, but I'm doing it. I think I understand better then you do. I've been around her more." Dean said, glancing at Sam and Crowley. They don't notice Kevin when he walks away. Dean turned to Charlotte and stopped when he saw Kevin injecting his blood into her with a needle pressed onto her neck. "Kevin!" Dean yelled. Kevin ignored Dean, gently holding Charlotte's head to side in till the blood in the needle had all been injected into her and he moved away from her slowly. Kevin turned and looked at Dean.

"No. You don't understand. You just think she's depressed. You think that she is just an angry demon. But she isn't. You can go screw yourself with your stupid 'holy vessel' crap." Kevin snapped, setting the needle down on the table. He sat down beside Charlotte, looking at the floor. The rest of them slowly sat down, watching Charlotte, or looking at the floor. Charlotte felt angry. She was angry at Abbadon for saying those things. How she didn't even kill Crowley. That was what she wanted, wasn't it? Or was this all a grand scheme to get rid of Charlotte? The demon that does nothing but sleep all day. She told Charlotte that she loved her. Why was this happening? And she was angry at Dean for thinking he understood. And she was angry at Kevin. None of them understood. None of them! Charlotte closed her eyes, shaking. She started to scream, shattering the silence that they had been in for a while. They jumped and looked at Charlotte with wide eyes. Kevin jumped out of his chair and gently hugged the demon, letting her scream. After a few minutes, she calmed down, leaning back in her chair. She opened her black eyes and looked up at Kevin.

"Get off me." She growled. Kevin nodded, slowly moving off her. She sighed, and glanced at them. "So we're doing this for eight hours? If I had known that, I would have brought a board game, or some cards. That'd pass the time. And maybe a cushion too. This chair is uncomfortable. But I guess that you guys don't care about that. You don't care about demons. You kill or torture every demon you come across. That is what you are doing to me!" Charlotte screamed at them.

"No...It isn't. It isn't like that, Charlotte." Crowley said softly.

"Yes...Yes It is like that! And don't talk to me like I'm a child!" Charlotte yelled. She leaned back in her chair slowly, sighing. "When is the next one?" She asked keeping her eyes on the other wall.

"Twenty minutes." Kevin answered, glancing at his watch. Charlotte nodded, closing her eyes again. She just wanted to sleep, like she always does.

Charlotte woke up suddenly when a needle was jabbed into her neck. She screamed, moving away from Kevin and the needle dropped to the floor, shattering and blood spilled onto the floor. Kevin swore, stepping away from her. He turned, looking for another needle. They needed another one, or they would have to start all over again. Charlotte turned slowly in her chair and looked at them.

"What...? He woke me up." Charlotte snapped.

"You sleep?" Crowley asked, confused. Charlotte nodded. "I didn't know that demons could sleep."

"Well they can. Sleeping is a gift from God!" Charlotte laughed mockingly.

"Why do you sleep?" Crowley asked, moving closer to her. When she saw him move closer, she hissed loudly at him. Charlotte hissed again when Kevin pressed another needle into her neck. She wanted to hit him, but the ropes kept her down, tied to the chair, and the devil's trap made her powerless.

"I sleep because I want to. Is that good enough of an answer for you?" She snarled at Crowley and tried to bite Kevin who moved away just in time.

"I suppose." Crowley said slowly. "Did you get rid of the necklace I gave you?"

"No. I lost it. I wanted to keep it. But I lost it. It's somewhere in Hell. Probably on my bed." Charlotte laughed. "If you stopped this, I'd go get it and return it to you."

"No...No. It's okay." Crowley said, smiling slightly at her.

"It's not. You want it back. I can tell." Charlotte said, looking down. "I'd get it if I could."

"Don't worry about it. Really. It's just a necklace." Crowley said, trying to smile reassuring for her. Charlotte ignored him, and Crowley's smile faded. "I'm sorry, Charlotte."

"You aren't sorry. You can go to hell." Charlotte snapped, refusing to look at him. Crowley sighed, looking down, and fidgeted with the hem of his sleeves.

"Charlotte, enough! We are trying to help you! And you are completely ungrateful for it!" Sam cried, standing up and glared at her. "We may as well kill you! It seems like you want that more then what we are trying to do!"

"That is because I do want that more! I want to be nothing! To not exist! That is what I wanted from the very start! And you think you are making it better, but you are making it worse! As a demon, I can't feel emotions, but the second you complete this, I will feel everything that I did as a human, and I will want to kill myself! I will kill myself, and I'll be a demon all over again! SO GO AHEAD! KILL ME!" Charlotte screamed at Sam, her eyes demon black.


	6. Chapter 6

Crowley looked at Charlotte then narrowed his eyes slowly.

"Maybe it is just because you are a demon...But I thought that you would be better then this, Charlotte. I will not kill you. You are selfish. Extremely selfish. You think that you are the only one that has lost people? That has been hurt? That was raised into something that you didn't want? Well I have news for you, Charlotte. You are not the only one. You are acting like a spoiled child. And maybe it is just the demon talking. But even then, I've known demons who are less selfish then you are. And don't tell me that is what hell did to you. Hell did shit to all of us. Grow up, Charlotte. To us, you are no longer sixteen. You are seventeen. Maybe a little bit more mature. I don't care how 'old' you are in Hell years because that isn't you. You don't even act like you are twenty nine. We are turning you back to seventeen year old Charlotte, and we don't care if you like it or not. Being a demon is not what you should have been. You should never have been one. But you were selfish. Very, very selfish." Crowley cried, looking at Charlotte the whole time that he spoke. Charlotte looked down, clenching her jaw a little.

"You think I'm selfish? Look at yourself." Charlotte hissed.

"Yeah well, spending a few weeks in solitary, I got a good look at myself." Crowley snapped back at her. "You know I'm right, Charlotte. Don't even try to fight me on this."

"You sound like my father." Charlotte spat at him. "And that isn't a good thing. You can still go to Hell for all I care."

"Well trust me. When we are done this, you will care a lot more." Crowley said, sitting down beside her. Charlotte looked away from him, ignoring Crowley. Kevin looked at Crowley, a little bit surprised by what he had just said.

"You aren't even a full human. They didn't even finish it for you. So you, as a demon, have no right to tell me that I am selfish. That I can't act this way because I am a demon. You are a demon too. You are selfish, evil. You don't even deserve love. And I know that is all you want. And you can't have it because of who you are. You'll never have it. It's the honest truth, Crowley. Stop denying it. Stop acting like something you aren't." Charlotte turned her head slowly and looked at Crowley, smirking. Crowley got up and walked of the room, kicking over his chair as he got up. They watched him leave, and Charlotte started to laugh. "I told you, Crowley! Stop hiding from the truth! Everyone you ever loved is dead now! Dead, dead, dead!" Charlotte sang loudly. Downstairs, Crowley paced the dark hallway, running his hands through his hair.

"My little demon is right. You can't keep hiding the truth that you don't deserve love, and you will never have it." Abbadon smiled at Crowley. He turned and looked at her, narrowing his eyes.

"You planned all of this, didn't you? You don't care about Charlotte at all, do you?" Crowley snarled. Abbadon sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, like I can love all of the demons. Charlotte is what I needed to get close to you. That's all I needed her for. I don't care about what happens to her next." Abbadon explained, smiling a little.

"So what now? Are you going to kill me? Go ahead." Crowley snarled at her.

Over the next few hours, Kevin would inject blood into Charlotte. She leaned against the back of her chair, wanting nothing more then to sleep. Kevin seemed tired too. He sat down in the chair beside Charlotte, closing his eyes. Dean was falling out of his chair, already asleep. But Sam stayed awake. Charlotte glanced at Sam, then sighed, looking away again.

"Why did you stop the trial with Crowley?" Charlotte asked Sam, slowly looking back at him.

"Because my brother, he told me that I would die if I completed it. I didn't care at the time because I had let him down so many times, at the time, I thought it was the only thing I could do to make things better. But he convinced me. He made it better. That's why I stopped." Sam explained, yawning a little.

"My little brother hated me. When he found out that I was cutting and all, he got mad at me. He said I was selfish. He hated me. He died still hating me." Charlotte said, looking down. She felt like she was going to cry, something she hadn't felt in a while. "I wish I had a brother or a sister who loves me as much as your brother loves you. Why does every one think I'm selfish? No one understands. No one." Charlotte cried, her voice wavering.

"Can you explain it, Charlotte? I want to understand." Sam asked, kneeling down in front of the sad demon, and took her hands gently.

"I'll try..." Charlotte said, looking down at him. "Let's say that you are in a sky rise. A tall building. And it's on fire. And the fire keeps getting bigger, and bigger. There way out, except...to jump out the window. And you are a high floor. You would die if you jumped. So...this fire keeps getting closer to you. You can feel it burning you. The heat of it. The smoke choking you. So would you rather be burned, and hurt badly by this fire. Or would you rather jump and end it all right then and there? Because that fire will kill you slowly. It'll rip you apart. With jumping...it's over. No more pain from the burns that fire caused. Nothing. Peace. And they call me selfish because I want to jump. They call me a coward, but wanting to die takes a lot of courage to be able to jump. I'm not selfish. I'm not a coward."

"You aren't selfish. And you aren't a coward. I understand, Charlotte. There have been times when that fire got to be too much. I fought it. That isn't so bad anymore. Yeah, I have burns from it. But I'm alive. And I can fight it. And I know that you can too. I know it's scary. It is really scary. But you can fight. You have to fight. And in a life like this, it's the only option you have. You know what happens if you decide to jump." Sam said, smiling slightly at her. Charlotte nodded, looking down. "This is almost done, Charlotte. One more hour. And then it will be over. You can stay with us. You don't have to go anywhere. You can have the brothers that you always wanted that love you. I promise." Sam smiled, holding onto her hands slightly. Charlotte smiled a little. An hour later, Kevin finishes it. When it's done, they watch Charlotte closely. She looks up at them, and smiles a little before she closes her eyes, finally falling asleep. Just what she wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

_Here is a treat for my readers 8trackscom/theoldsport/sleepsong/_

* * *

Charlotte woke up slowly. She felt sore, and very tired. She sat up, wincing, and looked around the room. Of course they would put her in the room she had when she was there the first time. She got out of the bed slowly, and suddenly felt like something was very wrong. She turned and looked at the mirror on the back of the door and screamed when she saw her reflection. The door opened and Sam ran over to her, and even he seemed very surprised. Charlotte fell back onto the bed, looking up at Sam with wide eyes.

"I'm seventeen. I look seventeen! I feel seventeen...What the hell?" She yelled, holding onto his hands tightly.

"Maybe...Because your own body is still your vessel...I can't explain it." Sam stammered. He looked down at her and smiled slightly. "At least you are back to...somewhat normal." He smiled, and helped her up, walking with her down the hall. "We have a problem though."

"What?" Charlotte asked, looking up at him.

"Crowley is missing. We've searched everywhere. Nothing." Sam sighed.

"So what do we do? We have to find him. Abbadon could have gotten him. We can't sit around, waiting. We have to find him." Charlotte cried, stopping in the hallway and looking up at Sam with a serious expression. "What? Do you just want to sit around? Crowley could be dead! That is what Abbadon wants. Or she might torture him. And you want to sit around." She scoffs, walking away from him.

"Charlotte...You have been asleep for three days. We didn't want to do anything in till you woke up. We know that you know Abbadon best out of all of us. You can help us. And we can't do this without you." Sam explained. Charlotte sighed, looking down at the floor.

"Okay. Then we can't sit any more." She turned, smiling at him before she walks down the hall to the library where Dean and Kevin sat around the table. "Thank you, Kevin." She smiled, sitting down beside him. He turned and smiled slightly.

"I'm glad that you are better now." He said, looking down. Charlotte leaned forward and gently kissed his cheek. Kevin blushed brightly, making Dean laugh. Charlotte smiled, leaning back in her chair.

"So. Crowley is missing. Abbadon must have taken him. He wouldn't have walked out on us. He couldn't have." Charlotte said, glancing at Dean.

"Yes. Now that you are awake, you have to tell us everything you know about Abbadon." Dean demanded, leaning on the table. Charlotte sighed.

"Fine. When Abbadon took over Hell...she made a city. Hell is a city. In the slums, the rough parts, that's where people get tortured. And the fancy, nice parts of the city, are for the demons. For them do whatever they want in this city. Abbadon has made Hell a fun place for demons, and a hell, for anyone who isn't. She took inspiration from many different cites on Earth. Prague was her favourite. As you can see, she likes Earth and all. She wouldn't take Crowley to Hell. It's different, and mostly for demons now. So...she would take him somewhere here. And she would torture him...In till he is a full demon again. And she would do the same thing she did to me, to him. She would make him love her, and then she would send on a mission, and he would never been seen again. She's killing off demons that she doesn't like that way. That is what she was going to do to me..." She trailed off, looking down at her hands as she fidgeted.

"Do you know where she might have taken Crowley?" Dean asked slowly.

"A major city. But...it would have to be an old city. One that has been around since the start maybe. Like one of the thirteen colonies of America. My best guess would be...New York." Charlotte shrugged. "And the oldest parts of the city."

"Well...We have a drive ahead of us then." Dean said, getting up and walking away. Charlotte looked down, tears in her eyes. After a moment she got up suddenly, knocking her chair over as she left the Library. They watched her leave, surprised. She walked outside, and over to the Impala. She sat down on the hood of the car, closing her eyes tightly. She could hear foot steps, the gravel of the road crunching under foot as they walked towards her. She didn't open her eyes as they leaned against the car beside her.

"I'm sorry." Dean said softly, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Did I say something that upset you?"

"No...No it wasn't you that upset me." Charlotte stammered, trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"It must hurt, being betrayed like that by Abbadon...But you can't let it keep hurting you like this, Charlotte. You have to fight it back. I know you can." Dean said, smiling at her a little.

"Both you and Sam think that I can fight it back...But it's hard. It's really hard. Just you did it doesn't automatically mean that I can. What I am dealing with is a lot different then what you had to. So unless you know what it feels like, don't tell me that I can fight it." Charlotte said, looking away from Dean.

"Charlotte...I didn't mean it like that...I'm sorry. We need your help for this. Not just because you know Abbadon best, but because...even if Crowley is a demon again, he'll listen to you. I just know it." Dean said softly. Charlotte slowly turned her head and looked at him.

"He made it seem like he doesn't care about me either. Before he disappeared, he told me I was selfish. But sure...Whatever you say." Charlotte muttered, looking away as tears fell from her eyes.

"He was talking to the demon that you were, Charlotte. Not you." Dean said, taking her hand. Charlotte hit his hand away.

"It was me. Nothing you say or do will ever change that." Charlotte glared at him. Dean sighed as he got up, and walked back towards the bunker. When the door to the bunker closed, Charlotte got up, and walked down the road, unable to hold back her sobs. She could just leave now, and never come back. She didn't need to stay here and put up with this. She could find a way to die without having to commit suicide again. Dean was right though. Maybe she is the only one that could help Crowley.


	8. Chapter 8

Charlotte leaned against the front seats of the Impala as Dean drove. Kevin sat beside her, leaning against the window. Charlotte glanced at Kevin and smiled slightly. He was cute. Too bad he was older then her by about three or four years. She smirked, looking back to the front.

"Hey...Charlotte, do you know how to drive?" Dean asked, glancing at her. "You are seventeen, right?"

"I am seventeen. I kinda know how, but I'd only drive if my life depended on it." She said, laughing. Dean smirked, looking back at the road. "This is a nice car though." Dean smiled at her again.

"Don't get your hopes up on driving it. Dean hardly lets me drive it." Sam said.

"Dean, didn't your mother teach you to share?" Charlotte said, laughing. Dean's smile faded quickly and his right eye twitched a little. Charlotte suddenly realized that what she said was wrong. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Charlotte stammered, moving away from Dean's seat and sat in the corner of the back seat.

"It's okay...Charlotte. It's fine." Dean said after a few moments of silence. "Don't beat yourself up over it. It's okay." Dean said, glancing at her and smiled slightly. Charlotte nodded, turning her head to look out the window.

"Two beds, and one couch. I am not having the couch. I deserve the bed." Charlotte laughed as they walked into the motel room.

"Then you have to share." Sam laughed, sitting down on one of the beds. Charlotte sighed loudly, then glanced at Kevin. He blushed brightly, and looked away from her. Charlotte smirked, setting her bag on the floor, and she sat down at the table beside Dean. He already had the laptop out, searching for omens in the New York area. He seemed confused. "What?" Sam asked walking over to him and looked at the screen.

"Two seventeen year old girls with curly hair in New York City have disappeared. Both over the past two days. Does that sound familiar to you?" Dean asked, looking up at Charlotte.

"Me...Why?" Charlotte asked, looking at the screen. The report detailed how two girls named Cassie and Lexi had disappeared from their own homes in New York City. Both were seventeen. They even looked similar to Charlotte. "We have to save them." Charlotte said, looking at them with wide eyes.

"We will. We will get there tomorrow. We might have to do more research on them though. Interview their families. Find out as much as we can about them." Dean said, closing the laptop and opened a beer. Charlotte grabbed the bottle from him and took a long drink from it while Dean and Sam watched her with wide eyes. "My god, who is she? Garth?"

"What?" Charlotte asked, setting the over half empty bottle on the table. She heard Kevin laugh and she turned, and smiled at him.

"Charlotte, you are seventeen. I don't think that was a good idea. There are laws about drinking for a reason." Sam said, trying to hide his smile.

"Oh please. You are the last person who should be telling me about the law." Charlotte said, smirking before bringing the bottle to her lips again.

It was well past two am when Sam finally turned off the light, letting them all sleep. Charlotte lay curled up in one of the beds. She shared it with Kevin. They tried to put as much space between each other as possible. They were all so tired, that they did not hear the motel room door lock being picked, and the door opening slowly. A man stepped into the room, closing the door slowly. He looked at the bed where Kevin and Charlotte slept, then to the other, where Sam slept peacefully, and finally, the couch where Dean slept. The man walked towards Dean silently. Charlotte watched the man, reaching under her pillow for her gun as she got out of bed, not making a sound as she suddenly tackled the man. He rolled, moving to hit the sleepy teenager, but she dodged, and kneed him in the gut as she stood up, aiming the gun at his head. Dean turned the light on, looking at Charlotte with wide eyes, then looking down at the man.

"Cas?" Dean cried, helping the man in the trench coat to his feet.

"You know this guy?" Charlotte said, not lowering her gun. "Who is he?"

"I could say the same for you." He said, looking at Charlotte before this 'Cas' man looked back at Dean. "Why are you working with a teenager that was once a demon?"

"It's a long story, Cas. You have been gone for a while. Charlotte, this is Castiel. Castiel, this is Charlotte." Dean said, introducing them. Cas nodded to her.

"I've have been searching for you and Sam for a while. You didn't close the gates of Hell." Cas said,sounding disappointed.

"Yeah well, I wasn't going to let my brother die. You should know that, Cas." Dean said, sitting down on the couch. Charlotte stayed where she was, watching Cas. She had heard Dean and Sam talking about him before. How he had been missing for a long time. "What happened to you? The angels fell. Did you?"

"Yes. What have you been doing? Who is this Charlotte person to you?" Cas asked, glancing up at Charlotte. She smiled at him then turned and walked back to her bed where Kevin lay, half asleep.

"We helped her when her parents where killed by shape shifters. She committed suicide a year later, and then she came back as a demon, and we cured her, and now Crowley is missing, and she is helping us find him. And now two innocent girls are missing too. So if you aren't here to help, we already have a full house." Dean said, looking up at Cas.

"I'll see what I can do..." Cas said, looking down.

"Well, sleep for one. And let us sleep too." Dean grumbled, laying down on the couch.

It was too dark for Lexi to see anything. She pulled against the restraints when she heard two pairs of footsteps. They were back. She closed her eyes, laying as limply in the chair as she could. The light turned on, and they walked over to the girl beside her. She could hear the girl breathing quickly due to the fear. Lexi watched with half closed eyes as a red haired woman smiled at the other girl. The man beside her, held a knife. Lexi watched them, shaking. The man, wearing a black suit with a purplish tie, suddenly stabbed the other girl repeatedly. Lexi closed her eyes tightly, shaking as she heard the girl scream before it turned to a gurgling sound. Lexi stayed a still as possible, silently thanking god when the man didn't hurt her next.

"Well done, Crowley. Before you know it, you will be able to kill that little bitch without hesitation. And you can have all of your powers back in Hell. I promise." Lexi heard the woman say before she laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

In the morning, they all crammed into the Impala, Charlotte squished against Kevin. She wasn't complaining though. Cas sat on her other side, staying silent for most of the drive.

"So when we get there,, Sam and Cas, you two should go see about the first girl that went missing, and me and Kevin will talk to second girl's parents." Dean said, glancing at Sam who nodded.

"What? What about me? I want to help." Charlotte cried, getting angry.

"These girls are going missing because of you. Abbadon might go after you, or she might make Crowley go after you. We can't risk that happening." Dean explained.

"So leaving me alone in a motel room is the way to deal with this? If I was with one of you guys, I would be alot safer then I would be alone." Charlotte cried, looking to Sam for help.

"She has a point, Dean." Sam said. Charlotte smiled a little. Dean sighed slowly.

"Fine. She'll go with me. Kevin, you stay at the motel." Dean finally said. Kevin sighed, but didn't say anything about it. They decided to get two rooms this time instead of just the one. Once Dean had his suit on, he and Charlotte left for the second girl, Lexi's home. When they knocked on the door, it was answered by a young man who was no more then just twenty five.

"Yes?" The young man asked, looking at both of them. Dean pulled out his FBI badge, and showed it to the man.

"I'm Agent Dawson, and this is my..." Dean stammered, looking at Charlotte.

"Apprentice." Charlotte smiled brightly. The man nodded slightly.

"We want to ask you a few questions about Lexi." Dean said. The man nodded again, letting them into the apartment. They sat down on the couch across the man.

"I'm Lexi's older brother. My name is Matthew." He said. Dean nodded slightly.

"Lexi disappeared a few days ago, right?" Dean asked, and Matthew nodded. "Before she disappeared, did she say anything strange? Like she was seeing anything, was she acting strange?"

"Of course she was. Our parents died about eight months ago." Matthew said, his voice wavering. Charlotte glanced at Dean, then looked back at Matthew."They died Iin a car accident. Lexi was with them, and she survived. Ever since, she has been upset. I caught her hurting herself two months ago. She stopped after that, but I can tell. She is still upset."

"Does Lexi have any enemies? Anyone who would want to hurt her? Bring harm to her?" Dean asked.

"What? No! She's a seventeen year old girl! " Matthew cried. Dean nodded.

"Alright...Thank you, Matthew. We will call you if there are any updates on the case. Don't give up hope." Dean smiled, standing up. Charlotte stood beside him, realizing that she doesn't seem like FBI at all in her black over the knee stockings, floral shorts, and a black t-shirt. She sighed inwardly, keeping her eyes on the floor. She followed Dean out of the Apartment, and outside.

"Apprentice." Charlotte laughed as she sat in the front seat. Dean looked at her, smirking.

"He didn't seem to care. I think he liked the socks. I bet that Kevin does too." Dean said, smirking as he started the car. Charlotte blushed brightly, looking away from him.

"Fuck off." Charlotte said, looking out the window.

"Watch your tone with me. I am your elder after all!" Dean laughed. Charlotte hit him.

Lexi stared at the floor, tears falling from her eyes. The body beside her had started to smell. All she could smell was blood. Her own fear. Lexi wanted to die. Why were those monsters keeping her alive? She jumped when she heard footsteps. She looked up slowly at the man and woman. She didn't scream when he pulled out a knife, and she didn't scream when he suddenly slit her throat.

"You are ready." Abbadon smiled at Crowley.

Charlotte lay on the bed, listening to music as she looked up at the ceiling. Dean sat at the table, researching on the walked into the room, and passed a iced tea to Charlotte. They both blushed when their hands brushed against each other, and she looked away quickly.

"There is a pool here. " Kevin said, trying to make smiled, taking her ear buds out.

"I'd love to go swimming. The heat is unbearable here. " Charlotte said, taking a sip of her iced tea.

"You can go swimming later. When Sam and Cas get back." Dean said, not looking up from the laptop.

"Do we need adult supervision? " Kevin snapped at Dean. Dean rolled his eyes as Kevin looked back at Charlotte. "Later though, we could go."

"I'd like that. " Charlotte smiled. A while later, Sam and Cas showed up, bringing two boxes of pizza with them. As they ate, they shared what they found out.

"So both lost a close family member or two family members over the span of two like Charlotte. And like Charlotte, they look similar to her. Curly hair, copper skin tone, etc." Sam recapped for them. Charlotte nodded slowly, taking another slice of pizza.

"Wait...I know what this is meant to be." Cas said, looking at Dean. "Naomi made me kill clones of you, hundreds of them to try to make me be ready to kill you without hesitation. Abbadon is doing this to Crowley, but with look alikes. Not clones." Cas explained. Dean looked at him with wide eyes, then looked at Charlotte. She dropped her slice of pizza, then turned and walked out of the motel room, and down the stairs, shaking. Kevin ran after her, and walked with her silently. Charlotte felt a mix of emotions. Fear, anger, hurt. She stopped walking when she got to the pool. She stared at the water, tears falling from her eyes. Kevin stepped forward and hugged her gently. Charlotte leaned against him, wrapping her arms around his torso. She kept her eyes closed, as Kevin gently stroked her hair, not letting go from the hug. After a few minutes like this, Charlotte finally stepped away and smiled up at Kevin. She laughed a little as she suddenly dove into the pool, not even bothering to take her shoes off. Kevin laughed, lifting his left foot to unlace his shoe and take it off.

"Kevin!" Charlotte screamed, her laughter gone. Kevin turned in time to see Crowley just before he stabbed Kevin. Kevin fell to the side of the pool, shaking from the pain. Charlotte swam to the other side of the pool, but Crowley was faster. He pushed her head under the water before she could even scream. She panicked, hitting at Crowley, struggling to get away. Water filled her lungs quickly. She suddenly remembered the bridge. Letting go of the cold water. Hitting the water. Being unable to breathe. How she wanted it, and didn't at the same time. How quickly she had drowned. Maybe this time, she won't go to Hell. Maybe this time, she'd go to Heaven. Maybe just this once, she would have good luck. She closed her eyes, going limp. Crowley smirked as he let go of her, watching her start to sink underwater.

"Crowley!" Dean yelled, and aimed his gun, firing at Crowley. He disappeared quickly. Sam ran and dove into the pool, swimming towards Charlotte. He grabbed her, and swam to the surface, pulling her onto the edge of the pool. Dean knelt down beside Kevin, gently pulling the knife out. Kevin gasped, gritting his teeth as Dean put pressure on the wound. "Damn it..." Dean said. He looked up at Sam, who looked just as scared for their lives as Dean did.

In the dim club, lights flashing, vision blurred by the alcohol, Chloe smiled as she spun and danced among the older people. Ever since she got her fake ID, she had been using it as much as she could. She felt free when she could get away like this. Chloe spun around again and stopped when she saw an older man looking at her. He wore a black suit with a purplish tie. She stared at him with wide eyes before turning and running towards the entrance. She grabbed her coat, and hurried outside, breathing quickly. She kept walking, well aware of someone following her. She reached into her purse for pepper spray, but something told her that it wouldn't do much. She turned down a dark street, just wanting to get home. Suddenly, she was dragged into an alley way. She screamed loudly, hitting at her attacker. He pressed something to her face, making her breathe in the chemicals that would make her black out. When Chloe came to, she found herself in a dark room, tied to a chair. On either side of her were bodies of two girls. She started to panic again, recognizing them. She had seen them on the news. And both were dead. Chloe screamed.

* * *

_Note from the author: .Please, please, please, review. I love to get feedback, and find it very helpful with my writing. I'm getting writer's block! Please help! Add ideas, or thoughts. It's very helpful._


	10. Chapter 10

Charlotte spluttered up water, rolling to her side. As soon as Sam knew that she was okay, he ran to Dean, who kept pressure on Kevin's wound. Sam helped pick Kevin up and carry him to the car. Charlotte sat up slowly and watches them, confused for a few minutes before she remembered what happened. She got to her feet, wanting to follow them, but part of her wanted to run, to get away from them. They would only be hurt more if she stayed. It was her fault. So she stumbled upstairs to their motel room, and packed her stuff. She took Dean's gun, knowing that she would need it, and the demon knife. She stuffed the weapons into her bag, and left the motel. Charlotte had to fix this herself. She jumped off that bridge, and let this happen. As much as she had tried to convince herself before that nothing bad would happen, she had known what would happen. She knew that deep in her heart, by jumping off that bridge, she would go to Hell. Spend eternity there. Those are the rules for people who try to make things better for themselves by ending their lives in such a way. Charlotte had been given a second chance at life by people who actually cared about her. And she wasn't going to waste it. She owed that to Kevin. As much as she would like to make it stop, and as hard as it is to stop herself from feeling that need, she would do it for him. And for her family who had only wanted her to help people, to carry on with what they had done. For her brother who had looked up to her, and watched her fade into herself. She would do it for Crowley too. He isn't really human, and maybe he never had been, but he would want her to keep going, to not waste this chance that he can't have. He told her that she was a coward before. Well she would prove him wrong. Charlotte is not a coward, and she never has been.

The stab wound wasn't as bad as they had all thought it was. Sam stood by the window, Cas beside him. Kevin could sit up in bed now after recovering from a surgery. They hadn't gone back to the motel for almost a day now. And they hadn't seen Charlotte at all. Dean offered to go check the motel, make sure that everything is okay. He had only been gone an hour when he came back, angry.

"She's gone. And she stole my damn gun and the knife! The bitch! After everything we did for her, she runs off with my gun and the knife! She can defend herself now. I'm not going to search for her. I'm just going to search for her bag left alone on some damn bridge! There are plenty in New York!" Dean yelled as he walked into the room. They stared at Dean in shock, not sure if they should hit him or not. Kevin spoke first, his voice quiet.

"Go to hell." Kevin snarled, glaring at Dean.

"Are you seriously going to defend her, Kevin?! Are you going to defend your girlfriend?! It is her fault that you are here, Kevin! You are the last person that would defend her after this!" Dean shot back.

"Dean! That's enough." Sam said, stepping forward. "What you said was wrong, Dean. But Kevin...It is her fault. I mean, after something like, I wouldn't be surprised if we get another last note phone call.'"

"You said that you understand her! You all did! You are nothing but think you understand, but you just think that she is annoying! A bitch! A coward! You are the cowards! GO TO HELL!" Kevin almost screamed at the Winchesters.

Charlotte stood in the rain across the street from the old building. She held the silver engraved gun in her left hand, the knife in her right hand. She didn't want to hurt Crowley, but she would do what had to be done. With her large hood pulled up over her head, she walked across the empty street, and up the steps to the building. She tucked the knife up her sleeve before kicking open the door. She walked into the front hall as thunder rolled outside, followed by a quick crack of lightning. She closed the door, waiting for something to happen. When nothing did, she decided to explore the old house. She walked down the steps leading to the large basement. In a secluded room, she found the two bodies of Lexi and Cassie, and she found Chloe who was still alive. Chloe started to panic when she saw her, but Charlotte quickly calmed her down, and started to untie her.

"Shh...It's okay. I'm here to rescue you. I need you to stay calm, okay? My name is Charlotte. What is your name?" Charlotte asked, helping the girl stand.

"Chloe..My name is Chloe." She said, leaning against Charlotte.

"Okay, Chloe. I'm going to get you out of here. But if anything show up, you can't run. Just stay calm, and stay with me, and it will all be okay. I promise." Charlotte said, smiling at her. Chloe nodded, holding onto Charlotte's hands tightly. Charlotte leaned forward and kissed Chloe's forehead reassuringly. Charlotte lead the way out of the small room that stank of corpses, and started towards the stairs.

"How dare you say that to us, Kevin? We have been to Hell, we understand her! We know exactly what she is going through! It's selfish to think that she is alone! We can get over it, and she can to! It's easy!" Dean cried, glancing at Cas who had been silent the whole time.

"No! No it's not easy! It is different for everybody! For some, it might take a very long to get over something like this. It is not something to be taken lightly. You can't just think that someone can just stop wanting to kill themselves or thinking about it. It takes time, and mending. So shut the hell up. You have no idea what you are talking about." Kevin shot back.

"I think that we would know more than you would!" Dean yelled. Kevin sighed, rolling his eyes. He wanted to find Charlotte, to make things better for her.

"Leaving so soon, Charlotte?" Abbadon smiled as Charlotte helped Chloe up the basement steps. Charlotte turned slowly and looked at Abbadon coldly. "You should stay awhile. Have a good sleep. I know how much you like to sleep, sweetheart. And how useless you had been. I should have known from the start what you would be like. Awful. A coward." Charlotte gritted her teeth, not looking away from Abbadon.

"You can have me. But...you must let Chloe go first. You are not allowed to hurt her. That is my only wish." Charlotte said slowly. Chloe looked at Charlotte with wide eyes, not wanting to see her hurt.

"Fine. She's free to go." Abbadon agreed. Charlotte turned to Chloe and smiled at her.

"It'll be okay. You get out of here, go home." Charlotte smiled. Chloe nodded, and kissed Charlotte's forehead reassuringly before she ran up the stairs, and outside into the rain. When Charlotte looked back at Abbadon, Crowley was there beside Abbadon.

"Is this another plan to get yourself killed again? You must really want to die." Crowley laughed at her. Charlotte narrowed her eyes.

"No. I don't want to die. I am not here to die." Charlotte cried.

"We'll see about that." Abbadon smiled wickedly as Charlotte's eyes closed, and fell to floor in a sudden deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Kevin slowly looked up at Dean with narrowed eyes.

"If you are done being selfish, promise me something. Promise me that you will find her. Alive." Kevin said glancing from Sam to Dean to Cas and back again.

"We promise." Sam said for them.

"Good." Kevin said, looking away from them. He lay back on his hospital bed, closing his eyes. He didn't open them in till they had all left the room.

"So...where would we start?" Sam asked as they walked down the hall.

"You will go to the police, and file for a missing person on Charlotte. This is a big city, and we don't have much time. I'll go back to the motel with Cas and we will dig up anything we can on all of the old places in New York City where someone could hide more then one girl, and possibly torture and or kill them." Dean explained. Sam agreed and they dropped Sam off at the nearest police department. Sam walked inside, and was surprised to see a young woman who looked very similar to Charlotte, in hysterics. She was screaming and crying. The few police officers there tried to calm her down, and another was calling for an ambulance. Sam walked over to the girl, reaching into his jacket for his FBI badge. He showed it to the officers as he knelt down in front of her.

"Hey...It's okay. My name is Sam. What is your name?" Sam asked softly. The teenager looked up at Sam with wide tear filled eyes.

"Chloe...My name is Chloe..." She whispered.

"Okay Chloe. Can you tell me what's wrong? I'm an FBI agent. I can help. Trust me. " Sam smiled, gently taking her hand.

"I...I was kidnapped...by this strange man and this woman...the man...he's British...he was going to kill me...there were these two other girls...the ones that were missing and on the news, and they are dead! Then...this girl who looked just like me...she said her name is Charlotte...She saved me! She gave herself to those monsters! They are going to kill her!" Chloe screamed. Sam gently pulled her into a hug, letting her sob onto his shoulder.,

"Don't worry. I can help. Do you know where this all happened?" Sam asked softly. Chloe nodded, trying to stop the sobs. "Can you tell me?"

Charlotte woke up slowly. She lay on a old cot, the metal rusting and the mattress is old and dirty. She felt a sharp pain in her side and realized that she must have fallen down the stairs when Abbadon made her sleep. She turned her head to look around the room, but noticed something else instead. The mattress around her left wrist was soaked in blood. She turned her other side, and her right was the same. Her wrists had been slit. Not deep, just enough to make her bleed out slowly. To bleed to death. Charlotte fought back a scream, and struggled to control her breathing. She hadn't come here to die. She didn't want to die. Not anymore. And here she is, on the verge of death. What scared the most, was that if she died, what Kevin did for her would have been for nothing, and she would be back in the pit once more, and would crawl her way out as demon once more. Charlotte started to sob. She didn't want that all. Kevin had made her who she really is again. He cared so much, and all of it would be for nothing. Just a waste of his time. Of his love.

"Calm yourself. Don't want to go out sobbing like a child." Crowley smiled as he stepped into view, out of the shadows. Charlotte looked up at him, her tears falling down the sides of her face.

"Please Crowley...Stop this...Please!" Charlotte begged, her voice weak. Crowley smirked as he sat down on the cot beside her.

"Stop what? My Queen wants you dead, and so do I. I will enjoy watching you bleed out, bitch." Crowley seemed to smile like a child.

"No! No that isn't you. This isn't you! Y-You are the King of Hell. You don't take orders from anyone...!You are better then this. You helped me...And I helped you. You showed me what I have t-to live for...And I showed you real emotions! Pain...S-Sadness..." Charlotte cried, looking up at Crowley. It was getting alot harder for her to keep her eyes open now. " You are more p-powerful then this...As powerful as a grand Kind...You are a king...Please...Crowley...Please..." Charlotte finally gave in, closing her eyes as her body went limp. Crowley stared at her, his expression unreadable. After a few moments, he reached forward slowly, placing his hand on her forehead.

Sam lead the way into the old abandoned building. Dean and Cas followed him down the stairs. In the main room was Cassie and Lexi's corpses, already rotting. It was silent as they moved through the floor, but it wasn't long before they head voices. Charlotte was begging Crowley to stop what ever it was that he was doing. Then she trailed off, and it was silent again. Sam and Dean stepped into the room silently. Sam held the demon knife in his hand tightly. He was horrified when he saw Charlotte, and Dean felt the wrists had been slit, and her blood dripped off the cot. They watched as Crowley placed his hand on Charlotte's forehead, and the cuts on her wrists seemed to disappear. And so did the scars on her arms and her tears dried. Sam lowered the knife as he watched. Crowley turned and looked up at them.

"She's okay now. Just sleeping. We have to get out of here before Abbadon gets back." Crowley said, standing up.

"And how do we know that you are back to normal and not fooling us?!" Dean snapped.

"I wouldn't have saved Charlotte." Crowley shot back.

"Okay! Dean, relax. " Sam said. He gave the knife to Crowley and walked over to Charlotte, picking her up carefully and they hurried out of the room. Abbadon stood by the two bodies, smiling brightly at them.

"Hello sunshine!" Abbadon giggled. "Leaving so soon?" Crowley narrowed his eyes, stepping towards her. Abbadon looked confused, then suddenly realized that her magic no longer worked on him. Abbadon waved her hand and Crowley was thrown across the room, hitting the wall. Sam set Charlotte down and stepped forward, grabbing the knife and lunged forward to stab her. Abbadon blocked him, hitting him hard in the face, knocking Sam out cold. Dean stepped forward, and aimed his gun, but he dropped it when Abbadon sent him flying at the wall. Abbadon turned around just in time to stop Cas from stabbing her. She pushed the fallen angel back, cutting his arm deep with the blade. Abbadon turned, and walked towards Charlotte, kneeling down in front of her. The others could only watch helplessly. Charlotte opened her eyes slowly and looked up at Abbadon, smiling slightly. Abbadon seemed confused.

"I understand now, Abbadon. You don't want me dead because I was lazy. No...You wanted me dead because I was so powerful. Because I am so powerful. Crowley didn't just heal me of my scars. He gave me some of my demon back, and I'm glad he did. Long live the Queen." Charlotte said. Abbadon screamed as she burned alive inside her vessel. When her scream ended suddenly, Crowley, Sam and Dean dropped to the floor, free from her power. Crowley pulled Charlotte to her feet and hugged her tightly. Charlotte closed her eyes, smiling as she hugged back.

* * *

Hello readers! I'm letting you choose the ending. Do you want Charlotte to go back with the boys and live happily ever after with the dear prophet of the lord, Kevin? Or do you want her to stay with Chloe in New York City and have adventures in hunting down more demons? The second one could promise a return for Charlotte and Chloe.


	12. Chapter 12

Charlotte went with Sam to make sure that Chloe was okay. Sam waited in the hall while Charlotte went to talk to Chloe. Charlotte sat down on the couch beside Chloe, and smiled at her.

"So...What happened?" Chloe asked, turning a little to look at Charlotte.

"It's complicated." Charlotte said simply.

"I have a right to know, Charlotte. I got caught up in this too." Chloe demanded. Charlotte sighed then nodded.

"Alright fine. It was demons."

"Demons?" Chloe repeated, her eyes wide.

"Yep. And if you ever run into them again, salt and holy water are good to defend yourself with. " Charlotte smiled. "My family used to hunt all kinds of monsters before they died."

"You should stay with me. We could keep New York City safe! You could teach me all about this stuff! Please Charlotte!" Chloe begged. Charlotte sighed again, looking down. "But if you want to go, I can't stop you." Chloe added. Charlotte looked up at her slowly.

"You are willing to give up everything for this kind of life? You'd never find love, never have a family, go to school." Charlotte explained.

"I don't need that. I want to do this with you."

Charlotte leaned against the car as they packed their stuff into the back. Kevin walked over slowly to Charlotte, smiling sadly.

"So you are really going to stay?" Kevin asked leaning against the car beside her.

"Yeah. Well I have your number. If it doesn't work out here, or if something goes wrong, I'll call you. " Charlotte smiled up at him. Kevin nodded slowly, looking down. Charlotte leaned up and kissed his cheek gently, then turned to walk away. Charlotte was surprised when Kevin took hold of her wrist, spinning her around and kissed her on the cupped her face in his hands as he kissed her. Charlotte smiled as she relaxed into the kiss. After a moment, she broke away, leaning her forehead against his.

"You can call me whenever. That's okay too." Kevin said, opening his eyes and looked down at her.

"Long distance relationships never work, and you know it." Charlotte giggled, moving away from him.

"I'll miss you." Kevin said.

"I'll miss you too, prophet." Charlotte smiled, then turned away from him. She walked over to where Crowley stood, and smiled at him. "Are you going to miss me too?"

"No." Crowley smirked. "You know how to summon demons."

"I'll summon you into a devil's trap." Charlotte giggled. Crowley's smirk turned into smile. Charlotte turned to Sam and Dean, and nodded to them.

"Good luck out there, Charlotte." Dean said.

"You too." Charlotte said. She waved to them, then spun on her heel and strolled down the New York street.


End file.
